


Food of the Gods

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Fish & Chips, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Food of the Gods

"I think fish and chips is one of my greatest successes," Aziraphale said smugly.

"One of the greatest additions to your waistline," Crowley muttered, scowling as his wine suddenly corked in the glass. "Very petty, angel."

"An immigrant foodstuff seen as _the_ quintessential food of the nation? It's a symbol of harmony and good-neighbourliness."

Crowley shrugged and wished his wine back to a drinkable state. He decided he probably wouldn't tell Aziraphale he'd also claimed fish and chips and every battered cod went down as a minor sacrifice to Dagon.

Neither of them claimed what happened in Glasgow chip shops.


End file.
